Up In Smoke
by JacktheMonkeyxo
Summary: Massie Block is a succesful editor and chief of her own magazine. Her work pays off when she hires a mysterious incomer. But is her incomer really a threat or are her other friends just jealous and plotting on their own?
1. Chapter 1

**Massie Block:** 12 years later, OCD's own Massie Block is editor and chief of her own fashion magazine. She's on top, exspecially with the help of her new assistant. But is this gorgeous newcomer who she seems?

**Dylan Marvil: **Massie may be the editor and chief, but She, Alicia, Kristen, and Claire are Massie's assistants. Life is nothing but glamour and fame, exspecially sine they are favored over Massie's lowly assistant, Sasha.

**Kristen Gregory:** Kristen uses her smarts to help Massie create the layout for the magazine. But when a newcomer threatens her place, and everyone in the magazine, Kristen is up for revenge! But will her plots end up destroying the magazine?

**Alicia Rivera:** Alicia is no longer the prettiest girl in town! Will this Gossip Queen be able to dig up dirt on Massie's new favorite or will she and everyone else be doomed?

**Claire Lyons: **Her sweet demeanor and be-nice-to-everyone policy makes her easy to minipulate. Will she be able to see through the newcomer's lies? Or will she be sucked in?

**

* * *

**

UP IN SMOKE

**MASSIE'S OFFICE**

**SMOKE MAGAZINE**

**1:30 PM**

Massie Block finished off the last of her Starbucks and ran a finger through her new short, wild and crazy hair. She had gotten it last week and loved the way she felt in it. Her amber eyes glazed over at the designs she was scanning, and she flipped the page hastily. A pounding headache straight between her eyes had been bothering her for hours, and nothing could help it.

Bored and irritable, Massie slammed the burgundy and gold designs book and opened the first drawer nearest to her, and shoved it inside. She then folded her hands together and rested her head. She scanned the building, but her head assistants were off getting more designs for the next issue. She had no one to tell Samuel his little designs sucked, or to run the book over for that matter. Sasha, her lowly assistant, was in the bathroom and wouldn't be back for another ten minutes. And Massie was desperate for Starbucks.

Sighing, Massie dropped her empty cup in the trash and smoothed her BCBG mahogany sequined crochet knit drape v-neck blazer. She opened her compact mirror and checked for any imperfections. When she found none she snapped it shut and put it back in her purse. She then flung it across the room and spun her chair away in an angry huff.

The view outside was amazing as she looked out her window. Or actually, the entire wall was made up of tinted glass with gorgeous purple, white, and gold curtains on either side that were rarely shut. Massie loved the view of New York City, but today it was lost in her. She couldn't seem to shake off her little cloud of anger.

Massie drummed her manicured fingers on the glass desk and tried her hardest not to pull a Claire and bite her nails. Finally, she just slammed a fist on the table, groped for her cell phone, and flicked it open. Her gold bracelets banged together as she pressed the numbers as hard as she could. BEEP-BEEP-BEEP.BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP.

The person on the other end answered after the second ring. "Hello?"

"A-LEE-SHEE-UH!" Massie barked into the phone. "I sent you to pick up the skirts for the shoot, swing by the Agency to see if they could send any more models, pick up my dry cleaning, help K and D carry the other clothes Samuel sent me, asked you to reserve a table for me and my mother and father at the restaurant down the street, and I also called for you to schedule a facial with Marcie over an hour ago. Where are you?"

"Sorry Mass," Alicia panted and Massie could practically see her best friend speed walking down the street, her black hair billowing behind her and her heels grinding into the cement.

"Well?" Massie asked. "GET HERE SOON! Oh- and call Claire and ask her to pick up more Starbucks on her way to the studio. Bye."

Massie hung up and felt a little better since she now knew where her people were. Well, maybe not K and D, but knowing Alicia, she would probably be here soon. Massie leaned back in her chair and was dozing off when she felt a slam on the table.

Spinning around Massie saw a very angry Sasha standing there, hands on the table. Massie raised her eyebrows and placed a hand on the brown book Sasha had "put" on the table. She looked up at Sasha's green eyes and hoped she looked as powerful as she felt. All the anger was building up and she could feel her about to explode. And Sasha's out-of-line behavior made her deserving of Massie's temper.

"Sasha? If that was you who slammed this precious book you will be punished accordingly…unemployment…"

"Kristen asked me to hand this to you," Sasha practically spat. "And I heard from her that Samuel's designs sucked. If I have to run back to his studio I-"

Massie stood, and made sure she was glaring at Sasha with all her strength. "Do you remember who I am?"

Sasha cowered under Massie's unhidden temper. "Ummm…"

"You boss? Sasha, do you remember who _you _are?"

Sasha bit her lip and lowered her eyes, trying to look weaker in hopes Massie would go easier on her. She shuffled a bit and back away a little.

Massie continued. "My assistant. And therefore your job is to assist me. Now, I want you to go to Samuel and tell him no, his designs are unacceptable, call Stacy ask for a bouquet of flowers, and then call Linda and ask for the guest list that is all now go."

Sasha sighed, nodded, and scurried off, knowing that is she didn't return in thirty minutes she'd as well not return. She's seen in happen to other assistants, and she would not mess up.

Massie smiled for the first time all week and grabbed the book after she heard Sasha's heels click further down the hall. She opened it, and fingered the pages and considered the designs. The first was a deep V-neck cocktail dress that looked disgusting. Massie tore the page and pushed her chair around again to look at her view. Massie looked down at the next page, hated the skirt, and tore that page too. She rolled the designs into paper balls and flung them over her shoulder.

"The guy can't design," She muttered. "How am I supposed to get a good layout if my outfits suck?"

Massie leaned down to stroke Bean…or rather Bean the second. The newer black pug was asleep and could offer no answer to her question. Massie sighed and glanced at a picture of the old Bean that she kept at all times on her desk. The old Bean would've known what to do. Sure, her new pug was good for small talk, but for large problems Massie might as well start talking to a wall.

Massie felt a little pang of sorrow she got every now and then. She refused to cry. She was a big girl now, editor and chief of her own fashion magazine. She'd tried designing, and had been a perfect whiz at it. And she still designed. But this magazine was her way to take over the world. It wasn't enough that everyone was walking around in her clothes. She needed full domination.

But when she looked down at the new designs that she'd been sent, Massie wished that she could just make her own clothes for the stupid F-in shoot.

_Wait a minute_, Massie thought. _THAT'S IT! _

Massie swung her chair around and reached for her purse. Scowling, she remembered how she'd thrown it on the floor. Massie grabbed a purple pen, snatched the post it pad and pivoted her chair so she faced the windows again. She scratched at the pad, but the pen was out of ink.

"GAWD!" Massie screeched and threw the pen over her shoulder. Assuming it had joined the other stuff on the floor, Massie swiveled the chair around and reached for another pen in the white and gold mug.

And she came face-to-face with a gorgeous stranger.

"Excuse me," The girl said. "I believe this is all yours?"

Massie eyed the girl for a couple seconds until she realized the girl was holding her pen, purse, and crumpled up designs. At a loss for words Massie took her purse, set it on the table, took the pen, set it in the mug, and grabbed the designs and chucked them in the trash.

"Who are you?"

The girl smoothed her outfit, and Massie noticed the girl was wearing the same black ruffle skirt she had seen in Vogue and wanted. "Well, I'm here because I had an appointment with a…" The girl paused and pulled out a palm pilot, and fiddled with it before continuing. "A…Kristen Gregory?"

"An appointment about what?" Massie asked.

"To be your assistant." The girl said. "Oh. I'm Melissa. Melissa Jordan Hawke."

"I don't recall K having an appointment with anybody," Massie said. "Give me your number, and I'll settle this and see what I can do."

Melissa nodded, gave Massie her number, and walked out. Massie sighed and ruffled through her purse and found her palm pilot. She began to type.

MASSIE'S CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION

IN

Me designing

New pens

A new assistant?

OUT

"Oh, and Ms. Block?" Melissa poked her head back in. "Please consider me. I'll work really hard."

All Massie could do was stare dumbfounded as the girl left, She sighed, shook her head, and returned to her palm pilot.

OUT

Samuel

Pens that don't work

Sasha

**Hey everybody, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first Clique fanfic. Feel free to comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

UP IN SMOKE

STARBUCKS

4:00 PM

Alicia sighed and rubbed her temple as she blew gently on her coffee mug. She glanced around her surroundings, watching rushed businessman grab their coffee and run. She ran a finger through her long, sleek hair and tried to ignore a couple stares she was getting from some of the hormone filled boys in the shop.

Alicia's cell phone rang, but she hit ignore. She was not in the mood to talk to moody Massie and listen to her tirades. Ever since Massie had become editor and chief of her own magazine, she had been hitting the temper button often. And she'd hit it hard.

The door dinged as an athletic looking blond bounded through, panting and holding a box of miniskirts and satin halter tops. The girl swung her head side to side, and once she spotted Alicia she ran to the booth, and sat herself heavily down on the seats. Alicia sighed and applied some more lipgloss, and tossed her starbucks in the trash can.

"Hey Kristen."

Kristen sighed, and reached across the table to grab Alicia's cell phone. She flipped it open and began to dial.

"Kristen!" Alicia said. Kristen didn't answer. The phone continued to ring as Alicia tried to get her cell pone back, but Kristen fought her off. Finally the person on the other end answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Massie," Kristen said. "I found Alicia."

"Ehmagawd finally," Massie said. "Put her on the phone."

When Alicia had the phone back in her hand, she pushed her hair back and licked her lips before speaking. "Uh, Hi Massie."

"Hey. Listen, I have no time to talk. I really need you to find Dylan. Claire was helping her deliver the message to Samuel, but Claire left Dylan at some café and Dylan left."

"Couldn't you call her?"

"I don't have time, I need to start designing. Listen, after you find Dylan call me and you guys can go home. Come to the conference room tomorrow at ten. 'Kay?"

"'Kay."

The line clicked as Massie hung up, and Alicia turned to Kristen. Kristen had ordered a tea while Alicia had been talking, and she was stirring it slowly and tiredly. It had been a long day, full of Massie's rants and running back and forth between the magazine building and Samuel's studio.

After Kristen had sipped her tea for a few minutes, she pushed it aside and leaned forward. Alicia did the same.

"Yanno how Massie is always complaining about Sasha?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah."

"Well I found someone to replace her."

Alicia smiled. Although she was usually the one to give the gossip, sometimes it was fun to switch position. "Spill."

* * *

CLAIRE'S APARTMENT

6:00 PM

Claire sighed and kicked off her sneakers and felt the joy of her feet sinking into the plush carpet. It had taken a while to track down Dylan, and she was glad to be home. She padded over to the large couch and sank into it, ready to fall asleep. She wasn't in the mood to eat, and she felt her tired eyes closed.

Her cell phone rang. Springing up, Claire dragged herself to her purse and opened up her cell phone. She checked the caller ID, and when it wasn't one she recognized, she flung it back in her purse, and pulled herself to the couch again.

The doorbell rang. Claire didn't bother getting up. She wasn't in the mood for any interruptions. When a large knocking followed, Claire slowly opened her eyes, and unfolded herself from the couch and groggily went to the door. She reached her hand into a plastic bowl of gummies she always kept, and popped one into her mouth before answering.

She came face to face with Melissa Jordan Hawke, who smiled a stunning mouth of teeth and let herself into Claire's apartment. Claire stared dumfounded at the girl before opening the door wider. "Umm, I hate to be rude, but get out?"

The girl turned slowly. Then she bit her lip and tapped her heart. A Massie move, Claire thought. "Oh Sorry," She said. "I'm Melissa. Jordan Hawke. And I heard you were Massie Block's assistant?"

Claire blinked and let out a yawn. "I'm sorry, I'm tired, and I heard of you from Massie, but I really need sleep."

Melissa shrugged and smiled before striding to the door. "Understandable."

Claire closed the door, locked it, and settled back on the couch. Bizarre, she thought. Really, really bizarre.

**Hey I know it's short, but this is just small filler I'm putting in to get the story rolling. Please do not comment harshly, this is not meant to be a great chapter, I'm just doing it to help the story take root. **


	3. Chapter 3

**yes this is inspired by the Devil Wears Prada (notice the similarities and i hope you enjoy!)

* * *

UP IN SMOKE**

SMOKE MAGAZINE

KRISTEN'S DESK

10:04 AM

Kristen's desk was stocked with sports pictures and mini soccer ball ornaments. A _Sports Illustrated _was tucked away underneath the layout of SMOKE. Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Claire, and ahb-viously Kristen herself were sitting in black leather chairs crammed up against the mahogany desk rammed up in a corner.

Kristen whipped out her palm pilot and tugged at her blond hair before looking Massie in the eye. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do.

"Ok." Kristen said. She shifted in her seat. "I heard from Isaac that he heard from Alicia who heard from Cara- who by the way was listening outside your door one day- that you were really upset with Sasha." Kristen tapped her palm pilot with a manicured fingernail. "And then I was talking to Ginny at the Agency and she spoke of her cousin-by marriage- and I looked up this girl and I saw her résumé and I thought she could replace Sasha."

Massie watched Kristen pout, and glared jealously at Kristen's long, blond hair, and though back to 7the grade when Kristen had had short hair. True, Massie's was hair more styled, but she wished she could have her hair back.

Massie rubbed her lips together, then fished inside her purse and pulled out a tube of lipgloss. After swiping it on her lips, she caught her reflection on the tiny window right behind Kristen's desk. She swung her head side to side. And then she realized why she had gotten the shorter, wilder hair in the first place. It looked ah-mazing.

"Uh, Mass?" Kristen asked softly. Massie jerked back to planet Earth.

"Sorry. What?"

"Nothing. You just spaced out."

Massie nodded and tilted her head to the side, looking at the résumé Kristen had handed her. It had a coffee stain on the left corner, but other than that it was rather impressive. Massie pushed her chair to the middle of the hallway and looked down through the open door of her office. She could see Sasha setting up Massie's coffee and pictures of models. Massie took out her palm pilot and began to type.

WHAT I LIKE/DISLIKE ABOUT SASHA

DISLIKE

How she has hideous freckles on her pale, sickly arms

Her hair is falling out of her bun

Her makeup is cheap

The skirt doesn't fit her right

She lost her temper yesterday

Doesn't realize how lucky she is to have her job

LIKE

Massie stared at the screen of her palm pilot, back up at Sasha, then at Melissa Jordan Hawke's résumé. It was really impressive, she thought again. Really.

Massie looked back at her list of Likes/Dislikes, and realized how much she really disliked Sasha. What had she ever seen in her? Massie tried to remember, but she'd hired Sasha a year ago and really couldn't remember. Maybe Sasha had been good for a while and was slipping. Or maybe she had always been terrible.

Either way it was quite obvious. Melissa had a great résumé, good fashion sense, and beauty. And she had said herself she would work hard, hadn't she? Her brain could help the magazine. Not that it needed helping, but Massie pushed that thought away. It didn't matter. It was out with the old and in with the fabulous new.

SMOKE MAGAZINE

MASSIE'S OFFICE

10:30 AM

Massie entered her office just as Sasha was about to scurry out. She walked over to her desk and sat down. She waited until her friends stood behind her, and Sasha had settled into her seat before calling her. "Sasha."

Sasha looked up, sighed, and struggled to release herself from her chair. She clacked down the hall as she tripped, her sandals nearly coming off. After a couple of long seconds, she finally made it to Massie's desk. "Yes?"

"Sasha," Massie said like she was scolding her dog. Sasha blushed. "I have an appointment assignment for you."

Sasha's red face turned pale in shock, and her eyes shined. She thought she was being promoted.

"Yes Massie…..Uh…..Ms. Blo- Massie- Uh, Miss?" Sasha stuttered in a breath of excitement.

"Sasha," Massie murmured. "I would like you to-"

"YES OF COURSE!" Sasha screamed, unable to control herself. Massie raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Massie tapped her chin with a fingernail like an explorer discovering something new. "Wow, Sasha, I've never seen you this excited over a Starbucks run before."

Sasha's happiness drained. "WH-what?"

"You heard me. Get me a coffee. Black."

"Like your heart?" Sasha hissed before darting off so Massie couldn't see her angry tears.

"Oh and Sasha?" Massie called before her assistant reached the door. Sasha turned, every fiber of her being radiating hatred towards Massie.

"Yes?"

"After you bring me the coffee, I would like you to go home."

Sasha stared at Massie in confusion and stood in the doorway, head tilted. She tugged on her hair and earrings and waited. Finally, when she got no explanation, she asked, "Anything else?"

Massie's smile was so sweet and bright, Sasha felt as if she'd stepped right into a candy factory that was on fire.

Massie turned to Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire before answering: "Sasha. I want you to go home."

Sasha nodded and turned to leave but stopped as Massie finished. "And I would like you to stay there."

It took her a few minutes before Sasha realized she was fired. "Wh-"

"Good day."

Sasha stood there, unable to believe it. Her breath was drawn out ragged and short, her eyes darting bakc and forth until she sprang from the office, sobbing and stumbling until the elvator swallowed her up for the last time.

There was silence. Then-

"Nice, Mass!" Alicia said. She high-fived her.

Massie gave a real smile. "Well, it is done."

"Done."

"Done."

"Done."

"And Done."

Needless to say, Massie never did get her coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

UP IN SMOKE

MASSIE'S APARMENT

FEBUARY 23

8:50 PM

Massie sighed with relief and kicked off her Jimmy Choo sandals before sinking into her cloud-soft crème colored couch with purple flecks. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, trying desperately to relax and let the day's stress melt away before she let herself start to snooze off. She was just drifting off to a dream when her cell phone vibrated.

**Alicia: **hey mass when r u hiring mel-whatever?

**Massie: **can i call you later? Busy

**Alicia: **k sorry

Massie bit her lip and snapped her phone shut before flinging it onto the table beside her. She reached over and flicked off the light just as her home phone rang.

Massie just kicked the couch and waited for the answering machine to pick up. She breathed a sigh of relief when it wasn't Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, or Claire.

_"Hello Ms. Block this is Laura from the Agency and I would like to inform you that Emmy went to that banquet last weekend and totally gained five pounds and looks like a human walrus. I know you wanted her to model for that jungle shoot- well I tried calling you at the office but Blair or something like that told me you were gone and she told me your number and I left my number with her so call me back…uh….bye? Oh- uh thank you for your time. Yeah. Bye-umm- talk to you lat- well, call me back when you get back to the office." _Click.

"Ehmagawd what a nightmare," Massie murmured to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Massie was awakened by someone shaking her shoulder. Massie wiped that hand away and shifted and moaned at how sore her back was. Someone hit her shoulder, and Massie bolted awake. "Who's there?"

The person wondered over to the table and flicked on the lamp. Massie squinted in the light and sat up on the couch. "Sasha?"

Sasha slammed her fist on the table. "Bitch."

"I fired you with good reason," Massie said. "You sucked, I found someone better. Ehmagawd get over it."

"SHUT UP!" Sasha said. She knocked over Massie's lamp. It crashed to the floor and shattered. Suddenly a flame burst from the lamp and quickly spread to the couch. Massie screamed and grabbed her Jimmy Choo's. She shoved them on her feet as she leaped over the couch. Sasha beat her to the door and slammed it in Massie's face. Massie tried to turn the handle but she couldn't. The fire was quickly spreading and Massie choked, her hands slipping from the handle……

_Yap yap yap _

_Yap yap yap _

_Yap yap yap _

The bark to Massie's new puppy that was her ring tone rang through and woke Massie up from her twisted dream. Massie bolted awake and looked over at her ringing cell phone only a few feet away. Massie groaned and rushed to answer it.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Massie," A voice on the other end said. "It's Claire."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Um. Well I was just wondering when you're coming to the office since we have a model crisis-"

"What are you talking about?" Massie asked.

"Well, it's eleven now but-"

"ELEVEN?" Massie screeched.

"Uh- yeah. So uh, I'll see you soon?"

Massie just hung up shocked. She sat there for a few seconds dumbfounded. Finally, she heaved her body off the couch and rubbed her sore back and stiff legs and stared at the white carpet in a daze. Finally, it hit her and she ran into the kitchen, hitting the kitchen table. She glanced wildly at the clock on the microwave. It read 11:01.

The sun was up. _What the hell?_

Massie hurried to the shower, and calmed herself down before preparing herself for the day.

It took her nearly an hour to come up with an outfit. She had decided on black leggings but she was in a debate. Should she wear the black Jill Stuart poly woven pleated 'Geri' skirt or the white stripe twill strapless pocket mini dress?

After much debate she ditched the leggings and went for the Tocca white silk-cotton circle tiered skirt with the white camisole and gray blazer. She slid a pair of black movie-star sunglasses over her eyes and slipped into a pair of black pumps from Oscar de la Renta.

Massie caught her image in her mirror on her way out and left her apartment confident and unstoppable as she walked to her magazine, ready for anything.

**Sorry bout the short chapter but I needed to get some Massie action :-) enjoy. **


	5. Chapter 5

UP IN SMOKE

CLAIRE'S DESK

SMOKE MAGAZINE

FEBUARY 24

12:45 PM

Claire glanced up as Massie came storming into the hallway, her heels clicking on the floor and her eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. She looked almost robotic and frightening since Claire couldn't see Massie's expression except for a thin line that her mouth formed.

"Afternoon, Mass," Claire said as she discreetly slid her bare feet into a pair of Jimmy Choo sandals. She had a feeling Massie wouldn't be in the mood for her comfortable outfit choices, so Claire reached into her large bottom drawer and pulled out her "emergency" outfit that she threw on whenever Massie needed everyone to look presentable. Since Massie had long ago decided that she would have to accept Claire's generally casual dressing, Claire rarely had to use the outfit, which explained the stiffness of the unbroken-in blue Ralph Lauren blazer (Alicia had thrown it at her one day, probably by mistake) and the small layer of dust that had formed on the black knee-length skirt.

Claire waved the skirt around and sneezed as the dust came off before sliding it over her jeans. Underneath the skirt Claire unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off. She pulled the blazer over her plain white t-shirt.

Kristen walked by and paused as she passed Claire. She studied her outfit, clearly not remembering Claire had worn it last September and therefore was extremely outdated compared to what the rest of the girls wore.

"Not bad, Claire," Kristen admitted before stepping into Massie's office to hand her a schedule. Claire nodded and smiled in thanks. She slid her chair closer to the wall that separated her from Massie's office and tried to listen. However, all she heard was a "Thanks Kris," Before Kristen was walking out. Claire quickly slid her chair back to her desk, smoothed her skirt, and pretended to check her e-mail.

After Kristen walked by, Claire logged onto her e-mail address and scanned her inbox. She had one from Lauren, no doubt news about Emmy, one for Massie someone had sent her, and one from a newspaper where Claire had phoned asking about asking about some poet that had been the feature of it. Claire let her eyes glaze over, but she saw none from Cam. But she hadn't expected any. Her fiancé had e-mailed her that morning and was probably busy.

Claire sighed and logged off before leaping out of her seat and heading towards the employee kitchen to heat up a lean cuisine Massie kept their. They were refreshed every week and since Claire got glared at whenever she ate any junk food (she snuck gummies when no one was looking) she had settled on eating the lean cuisine.

Just as the microwave was about to beep, Alicia was sauntering over to Claire in her usual slow fashion. Since Alicia's job depended on her speeding up, she only sped up for Massie. But when it came to anyone else she walked just as slow as ever, possibly even slower.

The microwave beeped and Claire pulled the food into a plastic plate before sitting down on a bar stool. She had managed to eat half of it before Alicia actually made it to her. When she did, Claire quickly shoved the rest of it in her mouth and swallowed and waited for Alicia to speak.

"Claire," Alicia said. "Massie called a meeting. Is this where you've been? Never mind. Come _awn_."

Claire dumped her plate in the trash and followed the Spanish beauty. Massie was sitting behind her desk with Dylan and Kristen sitting around her. Claire took her seat and Alicia took hers on Massie's right.

Once everyone was settles, Massie smoothed her skirt and tapped her palm pilot where she held her Current State of the Union. "Ok. As we all know, I was fashionably late today. But that doesn't matter. I'm here to discuss Melissa J. Hawke. Some of you have shown your concern….."

Everyone turned to glare at Claire. She tried to look innocent, but finally burst after a minute. "I'm sorry ok? It's just that she popped into my apartment randomly without warning and she just-"

Massie sighed and set her palm pilot on before glaring at Claire with her impressive stare. "Kuh-laire," She said. "I sent her to your apartment. I wanted her to meet everyone, and ahb-viously she went to yours last."

"She stayed at mine for hours," Dylan put in. "I told you about my new cook? She made a really big meal and I was on a diet so she helped me out."

Instantly the chorus of "You're not fat!" Filled the room, but Dylan waved it away, already hearing it a million times.

Massie cleared her throat. "Well, since there are no further protests to me hiring her, I will. Her résumé is really impressive…."

Everyone waited for her to finish, but Massie just looked around the room. "Well, I guess you can all go on lunch break."

The room dispersed and Massie leaned back in her chair. It was going to be a long day.

MASSIE'S OFFICE

SMOKE MAGAZINE

FEBUARY 24

7:00 PM

"No, I don't think so," Massie said, looking at the yellow blazer paired with the green skirt.

"But I was thinking that after a long winter a spring theme would be better?" Vicki said, laying out the clothes from Banana Republic.

Massie pursed her lips and considered. "Who's replacing Emmy?"

"Uhh….I believe Shauna…." Vicki scrambled around her purse for a picture, but she finally handed Massie a picture of a gorgeous girl with smooth chocolate skin and black hair. She had these smoky green eyes that were hard to pull away from and hard to believe real. Massie nodded her approval and turned to gaze at the explosion of clothes lying out in her office. Since Emmy had been fired from this shoot, Vicki had been trying to sell her the idea of a spring like shoot.

"Vick, what's with all this pink?" Massie barked. "Valentines is over. Way over."

"Well for the spring-"

"We're not doing the spring idea," Massie said before applying a large amount of lip gloss. "It's tacky, and nobody would get it. Just- I'll think about this tomorrow."

Vicki nodded and began to clear out the mess. She left, carrying the hangers and dragging a cart of clothing behind her. Massie sighed and shut her doors before turning to gaze out at the city. It was pretty, but wasn't offering much help for her predicament.

It was time to do some thinking. Sighing, Massie sat into her chair and pulled out a sketch book, trying to come up with her own outfit and shoot. She drew out an evening gown with a drop neck and flared hem. It was very dramatic and suddenly, Massie had an idea. She instantly began a list of what she would need.

LIST FOR SHOOT

gold eye shadow

black mascara

black eyeliner

ruby red lipstick

light blush

a black dress

black pumps

gold bangles

black choker

smoke machine

jungle backdrop

Massie tapped her desk, wondering if she needed anything else. Her theme would be a jungle, with Shauna dressed dramatically yet sophisticated and elegant, and very alluring and mysterious with all the smoke. The jungle would contrast beautifully with the elegance of the dress and girl so that Shauna would just pop. It was absolutely perfect in Massie's mind.

Smiling, she clicked of the lamp, and strode past Claire's desk. "'Night"

"'Night," Claire replied.

Massie waved over her shoulders and didn't bother looking up as the elevator doors shut.


	6. Chapter 6

UP IN SMOKE

WESTCHESTER MALL

LEVEL 1

FEBRUARY 27

4:00PM

"I can't believe we haven't been to the mall for this _long,_" Massie said as she walked through the sliding doors. She gazed around with wonder and awe, instantly feeling an adrenaline rush and ready to shop.

"I can't believe you dragged us to the Westchester," Alicia said, "It's been years."

"I have a family reunion after," Massie said.

"Well I'm pumped," Kristen said.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Once you've been around designer clothing 24/7 because of the magazine, I find it hard to be so happy."

"Claire, shopping never made you thrilled," Dylan commented. "But I don't know why, you're figure is so perfect, you'd look gorgeous in designer instead of Gap. You look _so _thin."

Alicia nodded. "If only I could get in you into some Ralph Lauren…"

Claire just shrugged. "I don't know."

"I KNOW!" Massie said as she spotted a gorgeous white dress dripping off a mannequin in one of the unknown boutiques. "Let's go shopping for Claire's wedding dress!"

"Cam and I don't even have a date set up-"

"Maybe this will get you guys on track!"

"Ehmagawd yes!" Alicia squealed and clapped her hands together. Claire protested but Alicia and Dylan grabbed her arms and pulled her to the store. They shoved through the door and stumbled to the center of the store. It was pink inside with candy-green couches and plush gold chairs. Dresses were shoved to the sides of the stores, and an oriental looking door to the dressing rooms was ajar on the far side of the room. The air smelled sweet.

Claire looked around, and found that Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan were already off, sifting through dresses in Claire's size. Claire sighed and leaned up settles into one of the chairs, and rested her head on her hand. She already wished she was home on her couch eating gummies, or talking to Cam on the phone, or drinking coffee in Starbucks with him. But her friends were too busy looking for dresses Claire could never afford, even with the major paycheck she had. She hadn't been born rich, although if she continued to invest and save as much as she was now she would be rich. But, it would not happen until she was 30 at least.

Groaning, Claire rolled her head back and readied herself for a long day.

WESTCHESTER MALL

PINK AND WHITE BOUTIQUE

FEBRUARY 27

7:30 PM

"Massie, what happened to your family reunion?" Claire asked from the dressing room. She had tried on her last dress, and it was failing like the rest of them. It had a mandarin collar and a straight drop waist. It was ugly and horrible, and Claire was scared to show everybody.

"I'm coming at nine," Massie called. "Come _awn _Kuh-laire, hurry up! Just show us!"

"Alright but don't laugh," Claire said. She slowly pulled back the curtain and stepped outside to where Massie and everyone else were lounging lazily on the chairs. The second they spotted her their manicured nails instantly went up to their well glossed mouths to stifle their laughter. Finally, Kristen couldn't stand it and she let out her famous cackle. Before long everybody was laughing. The old saleslady looked disgruntled.

"You just don't have the right shape," The lady muttered as she took the dress from Claire back in the dressing room. "This is our best dress."

"Apparently not," Massie said. She then reached into her black Prada bag and fished around for her wallet. She extracted a fifty dollar bill and placed it in the old lady's hand. "Here, this is fifty bucks I'm giving you to burn this dress."

Kristen cackled again, and the saleslady blushed before shuffling away. Claire sighed. "You don't have to be so mean."

"Maybe you can develop a fashion sense…or I can pay for a designer dress and you wouldn't look like a dork in front of Cam," Massie retorted. Claire just shook her head and the girls headed out.

"Lets hit Ralph Lauren!" Alicia declared and the girls nodded in agreement. Claire followed, watching their designer heels click on the marble floor, wondering if she should accept Massie's offer. A designer dress sounded so….fabulous. And Claire wanted everything to be perfect.

"Come on Kuh-laire," Massie called over her shoulder. Claire ran to them, hating every second her old sneakers had to step with Massie's Jimmy Choo's.

MASSIE'S OFFICE

SMOKE MAGAZINE

FEBRUARY 29

9:00 AM

Massie yawned and leaned back into her chair. She smoothed her short hair and re-glossed her lips as she checked her e-mail. They were shooting Massie's jungle idea today with Shauna. It had started at 8:15 PM and Massie wanted to know how things were going. Maybe she'd stop by the shoot.

Just as she thought, Vicki had e-mailed her the progress.

_MASSIE- _

_IT'S GOING OK; WE JUST SET UP THE JUNGLE BACKGROUND AND HAVE THE SMOKE SET. WE GOT A COUPLE OF GOOD SHOTS SINCE SHAUNA IS AMAZING. MAYBE SHE SHOULD REPLACE EMMY? LAURA'S REALLY MAD AT HER. WELL, THE PHOTOG LOVES SHAUNA…..I'LL E-MAIL YOU WHEN WE'RE DONE. _

_-VICKI _

Massie deleted the e-mail and looked around the office. The elevator dinged and Alicia walked out, clutching a gold folder, talking none other to Melissa J. as Massie had dubbed her, although she wrote it out as _Melissa Jordan Hawke._ It sounded very… official. Massie wondered if she should get a middle name. Alicia sat at her desk and pointed the girl to Massie. The girl nodded and approached Massie with an air of confidence surrounding her thicker than her Lancome perfume.

"Hi," She said. "I'm Meli-"

"Ms. Hawke." Massie said smoothly. Despite the fact that Melissa Jordan Hawke was decked out gorgeously in BCBG tan cropped blazer over a burgundy C&C tank top and black with white pinstripe pants, and looked liked she belonged among Massie's friends, she was still replacing Sasha in a lowly assistant job and therefore she would get the same brush off as she had given Sasha. Who knows? Maybe Melissa J. would prove worthy and she'd soon get a promotion and wouldn't have to put up with it as long.

Melissa nodded. "Yes?"

"Well, I need you to run the plans to the shoot incase Vicki forgets- Leesh has it- I want you to call Marge and get me my car so I can go to the shoot as it's rapping up, Get me some Starbucks, someone will tell you how I like it, and pick up some skirts from Cara at the Agency, and call Laura and see if she can get Shauna to do another shoot if she's better than Emmy and if she is fire Emmy. Thank you."

Melissa just tilted her head to the side, letting her gold-red curls cascade down her face. "Alright." She strode confidently away.

Massie tapped her purple pen against her sketch book. She leaned back in her chair and contemplated the last conversation. She then realized Melissa wouldn't know yet that she was supposed to get her coffee first and not do everything in order. Sighing, Massie text messaged Alicia.

**Massie: **Leesh? Get me some coffee please? You can have the one Melissa J. will come back with.

**Alicia: **Of course, brb.

Massie watched Alicia push back her chair and scurry out of the room, starting out slow, and then slowly picking up speed. It wasn't noon yet, and Alicia would still be her slow self. Massie rolled her eyes and then slowly rolled her feet back into her wedges. She could live off of the coffee left in the café downstairs…at least for today.


	7. Chapter 7

UP IN SMOKE

MAGAZINE ANNIVERSARY

FIRST FLOOR BALLROOM BATHROOM

MARCH 1

7:00 PM

"Ehmagawd _look at me!_" Alicia whispered in the ladies room to Claire while smoothing her outfit. The sweet music drifted from the ballroom and the smell of thick, heavy perfume wafted in. Claire could hear the sound of champagne glasses clinking together and imagined everyone in picture perfect outfits and professionally painted nails smiling, their faces smeared with make-up that made them glow with pride and pleasure.

Claire looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a light blue and brown dress Massie had let her borrow for the magazine's two-year anniversary. Claire didn't even know the designer's name, but at least her outfit would be ok for the party. But her nails were ragged and her nail polish was chipped. She'd swiped on some gloss and shimmering eye shadow, but although she looked pretty, she was far from perfect. She could hardly look at Alicia, because she knew how frumpy she was in comparison.

Slowly, though, Claire held her breath and examined Alicia. She was wearing, of course, Ralph Lauren shoes. Her toes were painted dark red and she'd slipped on a pair of black pumps that gave her a little extra height and made her chest look less disproportional and more normal. Her black chiffon dress hung wispily around her knees. She looked like a goddess.

Alicia leaned forward and applied a sweet smelling lipgloss over her red lips. She dabbed at the corners of her mouth, and then dropped the bronze tube into her red clutch that matched her nail polish. Finally she turned to Claire and scrutinized her outfit while Claire shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "Well?"

"Hmm…….8.7….you need some…." Alicia snapped open her clutch and dumped her cosmetics on the counter. Claire wondered how such a small accessory could hold so much. After selecting her army of make-up, Alicia dragged her brushes, compacts, and tweezers over to Claire and leaned forward. Claire scrunched her face in pain as her eyebrows were shaped. A few minutes later blush was being swept across her cheeks, and Claire relaxed. Besides Massie and maybe some famous make-up artist from Hollywood, Alicia was a true master at applying make-up. She had nothing to worry about.

"Ok………done. You look _muy bonita_," Alicia said. Claire resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Alicia's fake Spanish accent. For someone of Spanish heritage, Alicia was really bad at the language. Opening her eyes, Claire looked slowly at the mirror, and was shocked at how pretty she actually looked.

"Thanks!"

Alicia waved her hand in the air. "Just make sure I'm with you before the wedding to do it again."

Claire nodded.

"Speaking of which, I can't believe you and Cam have survived this long still in love," Alicia paused dramatically. "I heard Derington bought a penthouse just five blocks from the magazine."

"Serious?"

"I hope it's cleaner than his room was."

Claire smiled. "It'd be fun if those two got back together."

Alicia just flashed a grin and cocked her head to the side. She cupped her hand over her side chignon before tugging at the elastic band so her black hair tumbled over her left shoulder, not even in any need of a brush. Claire sighed and tried to smooth her hair. She then turned towards Alicia and saw her still grinning. "What?"

"Remember when Mass and Derrington broke up?" Alicia said.

"Yeah. I don't see what's so funny; Massie was on constant PMS for an entire semester."

"Well do you want to know _why_?"

Claire looked at Alicia, and saw her brown eyes sparkling with precious information.

"I already know why," Claire said annoyingly. "And what does it matter? It's old news- like by six years."

"And have you realized she's never dated OR flirted with any guy since?" Alicia's eyes seemed to bug out of her head for a second. Claire backed up. "Not really…..look, we're missing the party-"

"Kuh-laire!" Alicia stomped her foot so hard her heel almost broke. "I have some very juicy gossip I just have to tell someone, pllleeaaasseee listen!"

Claire sighed and tilted her ear towards Alicia. Alicia grinned in victory and leaned forward. "They broke up because…."

As Alicia whispered the words in her ear, Claire's eyes widened. She was sure she'd never look at Massie the same ever again.

* * *

MAGAZINE ANNIVERSARY

FIRST FLOOR BALLROOM

MARCH 1

7:10 PM

Massie groaned inwardly as she listened to a retired magazine layout lady talk about how in the good-old-days she had created some of the best works, and although Massie appreciated the compliment on how she was doing good now, she had stood with this women for a good 15 minutes and was still waiting for Alicia and Claire to come out of the bathroom. Kristen was with Dylan, trying to help her pick out low calorie foods, so it didn't look like she would be saved anytime soon. Massie jerked her head and downed her glass of champagne.

"And Oh Meh Gosh what is Gina wearing today?" The elderly women said.

"I have no idea," Massie said hurriedly as she quickly made her exit and dashed towards Dylan and Kristen.

Suddenly she slammed into someone. Looking up, she saw a tall man holding a glass of champagne staring down at her. "Hey, Massie," He said almost nervously. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair and looked at her with bright brown eyes.

Massie tilted her head to the side. The guy looked amused. "Don't you remember me?"

Massie's eyes widened as she suddenly caught the sent of familiar cologne. "Ehmagawd, yes!" Massie smiled. "Hey Josh."

"Hey," He said. He opened his mouth to speak some more when Claire and Alicia finally arrived. "Whoa."

Massie turned and saw Josh staring at Claire. She giggled. "You still like blondes?"

Josh snorted and sipped his champagne. "Claire's still hot."

"Too bad, she's taken."

Josh nodded. "I know. That's actually why I'm here- Harrington's Cam's best man, yeah know, when they finally get a date set, and I sort of came along. We're living in that old bright orange apartment building…"

Massie spat out her champagne. "De-Derrick is here?"

"In the city? Yeah." Josh sighed. "But he's not at the party."

"Oh, good….hear comes Leesh," Massie tried her best to wink playfully despite her shaking body. "Why don't you start liking brunettes?"

With that, Massie shoved passed Josh and headed towards the refreshments. She needed sugar. Fast.


	8. Chapter 8

UP IN SMOKE

STARBUCKS

BACK BOOTH

MARCH 5

9:00 PM

Claire rubbed her tired eyes as Cam slid into the booth with two steaming cups of coffee. She gratefully accepted it, and felt the leather jacket Cam had slid over her shoulders shift. She adjusted it as Cam idly ran his hands over the engagement ring on Claire's finger. Claire felt her stomach do a little flip, exactly like it had done at the age of 12. It really still amazed people that two people had lasted as a couple so long. And Claire was glad every day that it had.

Claire could feel exhaustion creep back. Every since the magazine party, Massie had been acting really strange. Over the years, Claire had become accustomed to Massie confiding in her, then lying to the rest of her friends. But for some reason, Massie wasn't spilling. And, she was completely paranoid of opening elevators, phone calls, and even e-mails. It was so bizarre, and no one could figure her out. And so, everyone had been running hard, trying to please Massie and get their boss back on track.

"So what do you think?"

Claire blinked, and felt hers face heat up. "What?"

Cam shook his head. "You. Me. Empire State Building…tomorrow?"

Claire felt herself smile, and for a moment she managed to chase away the stress of the day. The Empire State Building….it was so…perfect. Totally romantic, and, well, totally Cam.

"Of course."

"Cool."

Cam was silent for a minute, sipping his coffee. Finally, he spoke up.

"Hey, did you know Alicia and Josh went out to that new club last night?"

Claire shrugged. "Not surprising. Alicia always had a thing for him."

Cam sipped his coffee again. "Really? When Josh came back to watch T.V. on Derrick's plasma, he said Alicia flirted with every guy there and ignored him."

"If she doesn't like him why'd she go with him?"

"You're a girl, you tell me."

Claire bit her lip. "I dunno."

"_Mm…..gracias…of course I took- alright. Adios._"

A tall girl strode through the doors in a daring black dress that threatened to rip with every inch the girl took. Claire turned, and saw with a jolt it was……Melissa? Clair gave a small wave, but Melissa wasn't facing her direction, and she didn't slow down her slight strut through Starbucks. So Clair tried a different tactic.

"Hey!" Claire said. Suddenly, everyone grew silent. Melissa stopped. She turned towards Claire, and slowly pulled her sunglasses down to the bridge of her nose to give her a cold glare. Claire felt iciness flare off her glance.

She snapped her phone shut, tugged at her dress. "I'm sorry. Do I……know you?" She said. And then she turned and stalked off.

Cam glanced at Melissa, tried to ignore the great body, and sharply turned to look at Claire. "Who's that?"

Claire shook her that. "The new girl...but………," she chewed on her bottom lip."Maybe not."

Cam sighed. "Man, what a weird week."

MASSIE'S APARTMENT

MARCH 5

2:00 AM

"So, are you doing anything tomorrow….tonight?" Massie asked as she busily brushed her hair and blew on her nails.

"Yanno, Massie, when you called at 11:00 and said you wanted me to come over; I didn't think it would a girly-girl sleepover." Claire sighed and stretched out on the couch as Alicia painted her toenails.

"We needed a girl's night."

"Ah-greed," Dylan and Kristen said. Claire ignored them and answered Massie's question.

"Cam and I are going to the Empire State Building."

"OH! We should find you a dress." Massie jumped up and clapped her hands.

Alicia grinned. "I say we find you something nice to wear for Cam and the ESB."

"You don't need to-"

"YAY!" Massie sprang to her closet.

"You're scary when you're hyper and running on four hours of sleep," Claire muttered, but eyed the gorgeous shirts, dresses, and skinny jeans with excitement.

Massie gave an uncharacteristic giggle, and pulled out an orange cocktail dress, held it up to Claire, then tossed it to the side. She repeated the movement with shoes, pants, and accessories, until there was a mountain-high pile of designer clothes near her bed. Finally, she reached towards the back of her walk-in closet and returned with a soft blue racer-back mini dress, a pair of black jeans, and gold knee-high boots and held them up with a flourish.

Alicia clapped her hands. "Oooooo…Cam will be drooling!" She tilted her head to the side. "Wait- aren't those the boots I wore when I went out with Jo……" Her voice trailed off when everyone turned towards her.

"You went out with _Josh?_" Massie said.

"No…I was gonna say……………………………………Jo……slyn!" Alicia nodded. "Yeah, um, we went to some coffee hut and had……..coffee!"

Massie gave her a weird look. "And Joslyn is who?"

Alicia reddened. "A….friend! Uhh…I gotta pee!" And with that she dashed to the bathroom. Massie shook her head and turned towards Claire.

"Please don't act like that with Cam tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

UP IN SMOKE

EMPIRE STATE BUILDING

ELEVATOR

MARCH 6

3:00 PM

Claire half smiled as she was packed tightly into the elevator alongside Cam. As long as she was with him, she felt like the world was hers.

Cam held her hand as the elevator brought them to the top, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Despite the fact that there was a young mother and three kids to her left, she felt like it was just her and Cam, and anything that was thrown their way was nothing.

Finally they stepped out of the elevator, weaved their way through the crowd, and made it to the balcony that overlooked Manhattan. Claire smiled as the wind whipped through her hair, and jammed her hat tightly over her head. Cam was pulling out a sharpie as Claire tried to see if she could find the building of Smoke magazine. Finally, she noticed what Cam was doing.

Giggling, she saw him write _March 6, Cam +Claire _and drew a heart around it. He snapped the cap back on the sharpie and pulled Claire closer.

"I feel like I'm in OCD when you wrote that on the back of the art building," Claire said.

"You remember that?" Cam smiled.

Of course she remembered it. It had been the sweetest moment of her life.

Instead of saying that out loud and embarrassing herself, she just closed her eyes for a minute, trying to imagine her wedding.

She saw herself in a beautiful church, with her dad walking her down the aisle. The music was playing, and she couldn't help but smile as she was so close to being with the love of her for the rest of her life.

But then she saw her dress. It was incredibly ugly and tattered, with dirt smeared along the hem and sleeves. She looked desperately out in the crowd, trying to see if anyone noticed. She locked eyes with Massie, and with a sickening jolt realized she was smirking like an evil villain. Somehow, Claire could hear what she was saying even though she was so far away.

"I told you that designer was best," Massie mocked her, and Alicia laughed, and Dylan and Kristen and the entire crowd joined.

"Claire?"

Claire opened her eyes and looked up into Cam's concerned blue and green eyes. She tried to shake off her thoughts. This was so supposed to be a romantic moment with Cam. She refused to ruin it.

"It's nothing," She smiled, and leaned up to kiss him.

JOSH'S APARMENT BUILDING

THIRD FLOOR

MARCH 6

3:05 PM

Massie's phone rang as the elevator door opened, and she struggled to open it.

"Leesh?" She asked. "No sorry, I'm busy. Call me in an hour, 'Kay? I have some business I have to take care of." Massie shut her phone and clutched the basket of chocolate cookies in her gloved hand, and tried not to let the top one slip as she stepped out of the elevator. Her hair had been tied back from her face, and she'd added a little black clip on the side of her head, hoping to sweeten her image. She'd been careful with her make-up, so her face looked softer instead of drop-dead gorgeous. Presentation, she told herself, was key.

Raising her hand, Massie slowly made her way down the hall, reading the gold numbers on the doors, her heart pounding for no particular reason. _Come on_, she thought. _You talked to him at the party and it was fine. You can do this._

But at the party she had not been bribing him to ask him if he had told. It was silly, it had happened six years ago, but if Josh ever told...

Massie shook away her thoughts, fearing she might jinx her mission. She could not afford failure. This mission was important.

She took a deep breath in front of the door. One deep breathe to steady herself. She silently counted to three, and then knocked very lightly on the door.

No one answered. Massie knocked louder, but there was still no answer.

"Ugh!" Massie hissed, and pounded on the door this time. "Come_ awn_ Josh, I don't care if you are sleeping, open up I need to talk to-"

The door opened, and Massie stopped. She backed away a little from the man who opened the door.

"Whoa…" Derrick said. "Massie?"

Massie cleared her throat. Six years, she told herself. You can do this. "Um. Hi…is Josh here?"

Derrick snorted. "Nah, I think he's crashing at Cam's. You…you want to come in?"

Massie caught him looking at the basket of cookies. "Um, no. Just give these to him and tell him I came?"

"Alright," Derrick said. Massie just smiled tightly, and turned on her heel, and walked away. The second she turned the corner and heard Derrick shut the door, she started sprinting. She didn't feel safe until she was in the elevator. Quickly, Massie pulled out her phone and scanned her address book, mentally going over who would be best to call. Finally, she narrowed it down to one person, and she dialed the number with shaking fingers.

She hopped on her foot until someone answered, but she just got an answering machine.

"Claire?" She said, suddenly aware at how her voice was cracking. "Claire, call me back soon, okay? It's an emergency." She said as calmly as she could, then she shut the phone.

Massie hated how she had just made herself vulnerable, but she knew that it would be better she show her vulnerability with Claire. At least she wouldn't hold her against it.

And still, after six years of telling herself she could handle the situation, she just didn't know what to do.

**Yes I know Derrick is Derrington, but he's a man now...he doesn't need a nickname lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

UP IN SMOKE

MASSIE'S APARTMENT

7:00 PM

MARCH 6

Claire had arrived as quickly as she had gotten the message. When she heard Massie's voice, and how desperate she sounded, Claire felt a little guilty about not turning on her phone before. She shook her head. She refused to ruin her perfect date with Cam with the idea that Massie had been lounging at home, absolutely miserable. It wasn't her fault, she told herself. Besides, Massie would need her right now, and Claire couldn't be riddled with guilt.

Wondering what exactly had gotten Massie so upset, Claire had decided it was best to pick up ice cream, a cappuccino from Starbucks, chick flicks, and Massie's favorite Godiva chocolate just to cover the basics. The wind whipped at her face as she hurried into the building. She struggled to carry her load to the golden elevator, and she had to use her elbow to punch in the number. Silently, the elevator took her up. Claire stepped out when the doors open with a soft _ding!_ and she lugged her stuff down the hall, cursing Massie and the fact that her apartment was the farthest one down.

When she knocked on the door, there was no answer. Sighing, Claire knocked louder, but there was still no response. Grumbling, Claire set all her stuff on the floor, and then fished inside her purse for the key Massie had given everyone, and opened the door herself.

Massie was sitting on the couch with a blanket drawn over her, the TV on low. She was staring at it lifelessly, her body very still. It was not a good sign.

"Mass?" Claire whispered, handing her the cappuccino and setting the rest of the comfort items on the table.

Massie accepted the cappuccino gratefully and took a large sip before addressing Claire. "It's kind of cold," She commented, her face raspy. But she smiled a little, and took another sip. Her smile, however, didn't quite reach her eyes.

When she was done, Massie set the empty Styrofoam cup on the table and took a bite of the chocolate. Claire stood there, waiting for her to say why she had been called here.

Finally, she looked up at Claire, and revealed her problem. "I saw him today at Josh's apartment."

"Who-?" Claire was about to ask, when it hit her. "Oh. Harrington."

"Yeah."

Claire decided it was best not to tell Massie that she knew exactly why it was so hard for her to see her ex, and set herself down on the couch next to Massie, waiting to see if she would tell her herself.

Massie closed her eyes and leaned back. "I didn't think he would be there. It was just so…weird."

"Did he say anything about…" Claire broke off, remembering she was supposed to be ignorant. Massie, however, didn't notice Claire's slip up.

"I never did tell you how we broke up, did I?" Massie said.

"No."

Massie opened her to eyes to look at her. "Swear you won't tell?" She held up her pinky, and old tradition. Claire locked her pinky with Massie's. "I won't."

"It was at Cam's party, six years ago." She whispered, her voice becoming quiet, and almost spooky. "We had all been drinking…speaking of which…where were you? Oh, right, your brother was sick," Massie murmured. "Anyways…"

_CAM'S HOUSE _

_THE KITCHEN_

_SIX YEARS AGO_

_11:15 _

_Massie was gripping the counter tightly, desperately trying to stop the room from spinning. She was way too drunk, and as it was she could barely sit up in the chair. She'd already vomited, and she was trying to keep her cool. She'd had beer at parties before, but never this amount. Alicia was off flirting with guys, Dylan was eating something from the fridge, and Kristen was talking to some soccer guy. Derrick was… _

_Where was Derrick? _

_She wished she could get up and find out, but right now she was just waiting for one of her friends to come to her so she could beg to go home. She was in no state to get up, and she wasn't sure if she could trust her own legs. _

_"Massie?" _

_Massie looked up gratefully to the person who was addressing her. It, however, was not one of her friends. Or was it? It was a boy, she knew. He was somewhat familiar. _

_"Hey, what up Josh," someone called from the background, and Massie nodded. It was Josh. Of course. _

_"Aren't you looking pretty," Josh smirked, and Massie could smell the beer in his breath, just like she knew he could smell it in hers. As if the beer next to her wasn't clue enough. _

_"Thanks," She whispered, fighting back the nausea. Josh smiled, and took her hand, pulling Massie roughly off her seat. _

_"Wait…" Massie protested as she struggled not to fall. Josh wrapped his arm around her waist to support her, and then carried her through the room. Massie sighed, happy to be rescued. Obviously Josh was here to bring her safely home. _

_It was when they stopped moving and Massie could control the spinning and concentrate was when she realized they weren't in a car. They were in a bedroom, probably Cam's. Realization dawned. _

_"Josh, no," She murmured when Josh put his arms around her. _

_"Come on. It's a party. Things happen," Josh whispered, and kissed her. Massie was about to protest, but she really couldn't. Instead, she gave in and kissed back. He was a good kisser, and at the moment Massie couldn't really remember that she had a boyfriend and had vowed to stay pure until marriage. _

_Neither of them noticed the door open. _

_"Ok if anyone is in here Cam said he doesn't want anyone messing up his bed so go do it in the bath…" Derrick's voice trailed off. "Room," He finished. _

_"Josh?" Derrick said. Josh turned around and Derrick's eyes widened. "Massie?" _

_"Hhheeyyy," Massie slurred. _

_Josh stepped away from Massie, and eyed Derrick cautiously. Suddenly his fist came up, and he hit Josh squarely in the jaw. Josh stumbled back, and Derrick grabbed Massie's arm and forcefully pulled her out of the room. _

_When they were halfway down the hall he spun around. "What were you doing?" _

_Massie shook her head, unable to concentrate. "What?"_

_"I can't believe you! I just-"Derrick stopped his angry tirade, and then suddenly he was kissing her hard. _

_"Wait, stop," Massie said. She shoved at him, but his grip was too tight. _

_"Oh so you'd let Josh but you wouldn't let…" His nails bit into her arm. _

_"I said stop!" _

_"Whoah…whats going on?" A voice said. Massie used the distraction to escape. A random boy and girl stood in the hallway. "Is the bedroom already taken?" The boy asked. _

_"Use the bathroom," Derrick muttered, and the couple disappeared. _

_Massie was already stumbling down the steps. Sighing, Derrick gritted his teeth together, and returned to the party. _


	11. Chapter 11

UP IN SMOKE

MASSIE'S APARTMENT

7:15 PM

MARCH 6

Claire was silent when Massie finished. She was sitting on the edge of the couch, Massie's last words hanging hauntingly in the air. The silence was thick, but neither girl could move, they were too wrapped up in the painful memories of the past. Claire had heard this story from Alicia, yes, but hearing the account from Massie, and actually walking through it with her, was completely different.

Claire almost couldn't believe that the Massie in the story was the girl sitting in front of her. Massie rarely drank. And, she hated public displays of affection. To think she had almost did it with her a boy who wasn't her boyfriend, at a party, in CLAIRE's boyfriend's room, was mind-blowing. Of course, it wasn't that the story itself that was scary. It was the characters in it.

Both girls jumped when Claire's phone went off. Snapping out of her reverie, Claire scrambled to grab her purse and dig out her cell phone. Claire saw Cam's name flash on the ID, and suddenly, Claire was filled with a warm feeling throughout her entire body. Massie's past…was well, Massie's past. Claire would always have Cam to lean on. Claire fought her smile, knowing it would upset Massie, who was watching her intently. Instead, she opened the phone to speak to the man she knew she loved.

"Hey," She said quietly, vaguely aware her voice was shaking. She saw Massie move out of the corner of her eyes, and was reminded that she had a broken heart to take care of.

"Everything alright?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, I'm just at Massie's…I'll call you tomorrow, 'Kay?"

"Ok. Love you," Cam said, and Claire knew he meant it. She couldn't help the sudden happiness that flowed through her.

"Love you too."

Hanging up, Claire tried to pull back her happiness and replaced it with a somber face. She couldn't quite pull it off, though, and her eyes still sparkled and the corners of her mouth turned up in the need to smile.

Massie huffed. "Well, now we know you're love life is just fabulous."

Claire instantly felt guilty that she had openly expressed love in front of Massie, knowing that doing so had probably just rubbed Massie's hurt in a little. Her face went dead this time, the sparkle gone.

"So…now what?" Claire asked, wondering if Massie needed some more girl time or to sit alone with her thoughts.

"I don't know," Massie said quietly. It shocked Claire at how low Massie was right now.

Claire was silent for a minute. She was fighting the urge to ask Massie a risky question. She just didn't know how she would take it. Finally, Claire could no longer stand it. Figuring she had nothing to lose, Claire asked it.

"Do you still…like him?" She asked quietly.

Massie was drawn out of her depressed reverie and stared at Claire incredulously. "It's been six years, Kuh-laire."

"And you haven't dated since," Claire argued, feeling surprisingly bold.

"What? Claire, it was in High School, we didn't even love each other then…why would you think I would love him after all this time and-"

"But you liked each other," Claire said.

"That is beside the point."

"I think you loved him."

"Luvvv-ddddd. As in, the past. As in, it doesn't matter now," Massie snapped.

"Cam and I have been dating since middle school. Look where we are."

"But-" Massie bit her lip. For once she had no response.

Claire smiled slightly. She knew she had won.

STARBUCKS

STARBUCKS

BACK BOOTH

7:45 PM

MARCH 6

"Gawd." Alicia snapped her phone shut after unsuccessfully trying to contact Massie for the 12th time. Massie was 20 minutes late, and Alicia was not happy that she had actually hurried to this place. Hurried! For Massie! Who, of course, was not here.

Sighing, Alicia opened her cell to try one more time. Just as she was about to press send, someone familiar burst through the door. Puzzled, it took Alicia a second to realize it was Melissa. She scanned her outfit, and approved of the Ralph Lauren assemble.

Melissa spotted Alicia, and smiling, sauntered over to her table. "Hi. Heard you had plans with Massie. Mind if I join?"

It didn't occur to Alicia how Melissa knew, but she didn't really care. Of course, Melissa was below Alicia when it came to rank. _But…_Alicia thought as she tapped her manicured finger to her red lips. _That did only apply to the magazine. _

"Of course," Alicia smiled. "Massie didn't even show up."

Melissa nodded. "I would just like to say thanks for not being biased against me because of my name."

Alicia stared blankly at her. "What?"

Melissa frowned at her, then smiled when she realized Alicia did not recognize the connection. Then she just raised her eyebrow, and sipped her coffee. "Never mind."

**For people wondering what the character of Melissa looks like, I have a picture of what I imagined her in my profile. If you'd rather use your imagination, don't bother. lol. **

**reviews appreciated. **


	12. Chapter 12

UP IN SMOKE

MASSIE'S APARTMENT

6:03 AM

MARCH 7

Claire, through unspoken words, had decidedly slept over. It was a little awkward, almost, not having everyone else there. After all, Claire and Massie weren't generally the "sisterly" friends. However, it seemed right for Claire to stay.

Not much had happened. Massie had snapped back to zombie zone, her eyes unfocused, her thoughts years away. She was obviously thinking about Derrick. If she hadn't looked so helpless, Claire would have laughed. But mainly, she was a little scared. She had never seen Massie like this before. Maybe in the past she had for about a few minutes when she let her guard down, but never hours at a time. It was eerie.

So Claire and Massie had curled up on the couch, staring blankly at the TV. Massie never made a sound, except for a sigh when she had finally settled into sleep. Claire had just glanced at her, and back at the TV. She had a harder time sleeping.

So when Massie's cell went off early in the morning, Claire was forced angrily back to consciousness. She found herself lying on the floor, a few feet from the couch, with only a pillow and a small blanket.

Somehow, in the middle of the night, Massie had managed to take up the entire length of the couch, forcing Claire to move. Claire moaned and rolled over on the hard ground. Her back ached, and she was still exhausted from the lack of sleep. Thankfully, the phone stopped. Claire rolled onto her stomach, and tried to sleep.

Then, the phone rang again. Huffing, Claire pushed herself into a sitting position. She glanced over at the couch, but Massie was still fast asleep. Of course.

"Massie," Claire hissed, too lazy to move from her position. "MASSIE!"

But Massie did not stir. Claire let out a small UGH! and then heaved her pillow at Massie's head. It hit her hard, and then bounced the floor. Massie shot up, causing the chocolate and other remains of her sugar therapy to tumble to the floor.

"What…?" She said. Her eyes were hectic, there was a chocolate stain on her forehead, and her hair looked like she had been standing in a tornado. She was so out of it that for a moment Claire couldn't speak. Then she just jerked her finger to the phone that was ringing so loud it was shaking the coffee table.

Massie turned to the table, and considered it for a moment, as if confused. Then everything clicked. She blinked, and reached for her cell. She glanced at it, but she couldn't recognize the number. She flipped it open.

"Hello?" She said, hearing how raspy her voice was. Claire had stalked off towards the bathroom. Massie leaned back onto the couch, and settled into the pillows, closing her eyes.

"Hey, Massie," A man's voice said. Massie frowned. She had already started to doze off, and in her thick fog of fatigue she could not connect the voice with a face.

"Hmm?" She said, almost drifting off.

"Massie?" The voice said again.

"Yeah, Hi," Massie said, struggling to stay awake.

"Hi. This is... this is Derrick."

**So sorry for the short chapter and the long time it took for an update, but I've decided to cut this chapter into two. Reviews welcomed. **

**-JacktheMonkey **


	13. Chapter 13

UP IN SMOKE

MASSIE'S APARTMENT

6:09 AM

MARCH 7

"Hi…this is…this is Derrick."

Massie's eyes shot open. Derrick? Derrick?? What??

Her brain started screaming. She could almost hear sirens. _Caution: Ex-boyfriend ahead. Proceed carefully._ Oh no, oh no, oh no. She was almost at the point of hyperventilation. What was she going to do? She looked wildly around the room, her eyes flickering from the desk to the floor to the door to the window, searching for Claire. However, her friend was still in the bathroom. Oh no, oh no, oh no.

"Uhh…Massie?" You still there?" Derrick asked, almost sounding worried. Massie internally cringed. Now she was the time. She would have to speak with him.

"Y-yes," Massie squeaked, unable to control her shock and fear. She cleared her throat. "Uh, I mean-"

"Did I wake you?"

"Err, no," Massie said her voice an octave too high. Then she paused, and took a deep, yoga-style breath to calm herself. _I am Massie Block_, she told herself. _I refuse to be affected by anything my ex has to say. I will remain calm and collected. I am capable of speaking to him without sounding like an LBR. _

She almost laughed when she said "LBR." She hadn't used that term in years. The thought instantly reminded her of the person on the other end of the phone, someone else who she had not bothered with in years.

She took another breath, and dove in. "So…What do you want?" She cursed herself for sounding rude. "Wait- how did you get my number?" Again she gave herself a mental slap. She had to control herself.

Derrick gave a low chuckle that rasped through her speaker. "Oh, Cam had it. Well, actually, I had to steal his phone and look at his contacts-"

"You stole a phone just to find my number?" Massie hissed. Why in the world would he bother to go to all that trouble?

Again, Derrick laughed. "Well yeah. I was actually wondering, since our last meeting at Josh's didn't go so well, if you wanted to meet me for coffee in about…thirty minutes?"

Silence.

For a minute, Massie could not process what he had just said. It was only when her vision was turning black did she realize she had forgotten to breathe. She let go of her breath in a large whoosh, and waited for thought to kick in.

"Uhh-well-I," Massie spluttered, buying time. "Umm…where?"

Derrick paused. "Well, if you tell me what your apartment number is, I'll swing by and get you."

Derrick? Come here?

It was like someone had taken control of her body. That had to be it. Because for some, unexplained reason, Massie opened her mouth to reject his offer, to come up with some work-related excuse as to why she couldn't meet him.

But instead, what came out of her mouth was a soft, shaky, "Yes...penthouse…apartment," She whispered.

"Alright, see you in thirty," Derrick said, and hung up before she could fix the damage.

Massie slumped against the pillows of the couch, and shut her phone carefully. She heard the click of the bathroom door as Claire came walking out, looking decent after an obvious shower. She looked at Massie, trying to understand her expression.

"That was Derrick," Massie said.

Claire's eyes widened. "Oh!" She said. "What did he want?"

"I'm meeting him for coffee." Once the words were out of her mouth, Massie shot up off the couch. "Ugh. I have to get ready."

"Do you want help?" Claire asked.

Massie raised an eyebrow, and examined Claire's casual and boring white blouse and jeans ensemble.

"Uh, no, thanks," Massie said, and she brushed by her and headed for the shower.

Claire just rolled her eyes.

**Again, a short chapter, but this was originally part of chapter 12 so that's why it isn't that long. Enjoy. **

**-JacktheMonkey **


	14. Chapter 14

UP IN SMOKE

MASSIE'S APARTMENT

6:32 AM

MARCH 7

Massie now stood with her hands on her hips, scrutinizing the image in her full-length mirror. Piles of dresses, skirts, jeans, and shirts were tossed hazardously about the room. Approximately 23 pairs of shoes were strewn over chairs or scattered all over the floor. The jewelry box had been ripped apart, and different color eye shadows smeared the vanity in the fair corner of the room.

Of course, Massie would never admit that she had re-done her make-up 26 times and tried on a grand total of 64 outfits before finally selecting this one. She wanted to appear perfect after all these years. Yet, she didn't want to look like she was trying too hard.

Finally, she had settled on a dark purple Dolce and Gabbana mini-dress over black leggings and silver flats. She'd put a black headband in her short hair, wondering if Derrick would approve of it. Her make-up was light. It was just enough to look well-rested, but not obvious. She looked like the kind of girl who woke up with a natural glow on her skin. She smiled at her reflection.

She was ready.

Then she heard the light tap on the door, and instantly her heart beat ten times faster. Her palms began to sweat. She quickly swiped on some clear gloss and slowly pivoted towards the main hallway. Luckily, Claire opened the door for her.

"Hey Lyons," Derrick greeted her.

"Hey," Claire said. She twisted around to call for Massie, but stopped when she saw her walking down the hallway. Massie mouthed "Thanks" and, taking a deep breath, faced Derrick.

"Hi," Massie said, silently screaming at herself to stay cool and not faint or throw up.

"Hi," Derrick said. He shifted his gaze towards Massie's bedroom, and took in the disasterous mess. "Did something just explode in here…?"

"Let's go," Massie pulled his arm and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind them.

STARBUCKS

MARCH 7

6:58 AM

The ride in the elevator had been silent.

The walk to the Starbucks on the corner had been silent.

Waiting in line for coffee had been silent.

And for the past five minutes of sitting in the booth, no one had spoken. Massie was waiting for Derrick to say something, since he had instigated the meeting, and Derrick was either waiting for Massie to speak or was organizing his thoughts. The wait was agonizing.

Finally, Derrick opened his mouth. Massie sipped her coffee in anticipation.

"So," Derrick said. "I guess I asked you here because I wanted to know how you were doing and…"

"I'm fine. Have my own magazine," Massie said.

Derrick nodded. "Yeah, it's called Smoke, right?"

"Yeah," Massie nodded, running a finger along the rim of the styrofoam cup.

"Why?" He seemed genuinely interested.

Massie shrugged. "It could mean many things. Smoke, as in things aren't clear, like a mystery, I guess. Or it could just mean that all the models in it are smokin' hot." Massie cracked a grin and Derrick laughed at that. It helped ease some of the tension.

"So how have _you _been?" Massie asked, desperately trying to ignore the churning of her stomach. She pushed her barely touched coffee to the side, unable to stomach much more.

"I teach advanced soccer," Derrick said.

Massie nodded, trying to seem interested, but her nausea had her panicking. "That's cool," She said, beating herself up for not having anything cleverer to say.

"Yeah," Derrick said. There was another silence. Massie wondered if he was going to bring up their breakup. She wondered if it still mattered to him. It had, after all, been a long time. After a beat, Derrick brought up a different topic.

"So, Cam and Claire," Derrick sighed. "I can't say I'm that surprised."

Massie shook her head in agreement. "You're the best man, right?" Massie said.

"Yup. And are you the maid of honor?"

"Actually, it was going to be Layne but she is in Europe with some painter guy." Massie paused, and then her eyes widened. She couldn't believe she had confessed that. No one was allowed to know that she had not been picked first. Derrick, however, just nodded.

There was yet another five minutes of silence. Massie counted the seconds in her head before Derrick cleared his throat. "Ok, as I'm sure you may have guessed, I didn't come here just to gossip about our lovebird friends." His mouth curled in a smile at that, but quickly vanished. "I came here to talk about….us."

Massie swallowed, and nodded.

"So…I guess my first question is….why'd you run from my apartment?"

Massie's brain went dead. She couldn't think of a single lie that would make the situation sound alright. What was she supposed to say? It was no fair; he had chosen one of the hardest questions first. But it wasn't like she could just get up and run out of Starbucks. She was, after all, Massie Block. So she had no choice but to answer this truthfully.

"Well," She said stalling. "I guess it was just that I was shocked, I mean I thought I was going there to…" She trailed off, and then decided she just gave the truth and got it over with. "I actually went to Josh's apartment to bribe him not to tell anyone of…" She trailed off again. "Well, you know the whole…party incident."

She watched Derrick's face carefully, but he didn't look like he was hurt from that memory, so she continued. "And then I guess I just didn't expect for you to open the door, I mean I went there to cover up the whole thing, and then it was just like all of a sudden…" Massie hated that she was struggling for words. "I was just surprised and I didn't want to deal with you." She finally got the words out, and cringed, waiting for his response.

Derrick pondered that for a minute, finishing the last of his coffee. "I guess I can understand that."

Massie felt relieved, and sighed as a small part of stress lifted off her shoulders.

"So," Derrick said, looking serious still. "I wonder where that leaves us."

MASSIE'S APARMENT

LIVING ROOM

MARCH 7

7:01 AM

Claire was unsure of whether or not to go home or stay in Massie's apartment, but in the end she just sat on the couch and watched TV. She didn't know how the meeting with Derrick would go, and she figured that if it went badly Massie might need a friend again.

She flipped through channels, and settled on a news station, but didn't really watch it. She looked outside the window, taking in the tall skyscrapers that obstructed her view of the sky. She could hear the loud traffic of cars, but was used to it.

Claire jerked up when Massie's phone rang. After a short internal debate, Claire decided to answer it. She stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the receiver. "Hello?" She said breathlessly.

"Hey this is Melissa with the pics from the Shauna shoot, is Massie there?" Melissa's voice from the other end said.

"Melissa? Hi, this is Claire. Massie isn't here."

There was a pause on the other end. "Oh, um, hey Claire. Do you know where Massie is?"

Claire answered this slowly, trying to figure out how to word this. _Sure, Melissa. Massie is just meeting a boy she happens to love who broke up with her when he caught her attempting drunken sex with his best friend, and she just happens to be a nervous wreck right now, but I'll connect your call to her cell. _

Claire was positive a comment like that would earn Massie's full wrath. So instead, she said, "Yeah, she has a meeting with an old friend."

"Is it important?" Melissa asked.

"Umm…." Claire debated between both answers of yes and no. "I'm not sure," She said, staying neutral.

There was another pause. "Oh well, I guess I'll try her cell then," And then she hung up.

Claire stared at the phone for a second, and then placed the phone back. "Sure, Melissa, You do that," She said, and hoped that Massie would not be angry. Then she returned to the couch to wait for Massie to return. Just in case.


	15. Chapter 15

As many of you have probably realized, I have taken a long hiatus from writing fanfiction. I just have lost all inspiration for my stories, and I'm not really the obsessive fan I used to be of the Clique, Twilight, POTC, and National Treasure. I still enjoy them of course, but I really do not see the need to write them anymore. I am sorry to anyone who enjoyed the stories, but I am not continuing any of them. If you wish to know the plot and ending of these stories, please feel free to contact me and I will tell you. Yes, I will write more, but it may not be in the same categories (although there is always hope).

Anyways, thanks to all my readers and I really appreciate it and please keep an eye out for me because I will be back.

xoxo

JacktheMonkey


End file.
